


Pumpkin

by stellarmeadow



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tries to make Danny feel at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Another reward fic for the trivia contest, this one for @simplyn2deep - thanks for playing! :)

Danny stared at the scene in front of him, unable to find words for a moment. "You...I...." He turned to Steve. "How?"

Steve's grin made Danny's insides almost as mushy as the back yard did at the moment. "I have contacts."

Danny looked out at the yard again, hay and what he was sure had to be fake fall leaves looking out of place among the lush, tropical greenery and the bright blue ocean behind it. It looked just right for the pumpkins that were littered among the hay bales, though, all different sizes, so close to what he'd described last week on a stake out that he wondered if Steve could really read his mind. 

"Seriously," Danny said, scrubbing at his face, "this is just...wow." He met Steve's eyes, knowing the light in them matched his own. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Steve said quietly. "Now go get Grace so she can experience her very own pumpkin patch for Halloween."

"I can't wait."

\---  
END


End file.
